Epistolary Relation
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS (le plus bref jusqu'à présent). Où comment Zorro découvre l'usage des post-it ! Fic directement inspirée d'une autre, voir note à l'intérieur.


**Epistolary Relation**

**Rating :** T (Mon premier… ou deuxième…)

**Paring :** ZoSan, on ne change pas une équipe qui … fait perdre des quantités de salives et de sangs monstrueuses aux lectrices mouhahaha !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bon sauf peut-être les post-it…

**Note :** Cadeau d'anniversaire plus ou moins en retard pour cette chère Nathdawn ! Hé hé j'avoue avoir été prise un peu au dépourvue, moi qui délaisse ma boite mail depuis un certain temps… Bref ! J'espère que ce petit OS riquiqui vous et te plaira, Nath ^^.  
>Cette fic est très directement inspirée de <em>Relation épistolaire<em> de Koklyko, concernant un certain Tony Stark et un dénommé Steve Rogers.  
>Enjoy !<p>

* * *

><p>Oï Cook, où t'as caché le saké, y en a plus.<br>Z.

* * *

><p><em>L'algue primitive sait donc lire et écrire ? Première nouvelle. T'attendras la prochaine escale, comme tout le monde. Teme.<br>Sanji.  
>P.S. : Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces post-it ? Ça arracherait ta grande gueule de m'adresser la parole ?<em>

* * *

><p>T'en planques une bouteille pour te saouler quand Nami te refuse son pieu. Passes-en.<br>Z.  
>P.S. : J'les ai trouvés dans la chambre de la sorcière. Et oui, je sais lire et écrire. Connard.<p>

* * *

><p><em>QUUUOOOOIIIIII !? Tu as osé profaner le sanctuaire sacré qu'est la chambre de Nami Chérie !? Tu payeras pour tes crimes, enfoiré de Marimo !<br>Sanji  
>P.S. : Et arrête de te faufiler en douce dans MA cuisine pour foutre tes papiers n'importe où !<br>P.S. bis : Espèce de … ! C'est ma bouteille !_

* * *

><p>Arrêtes de gueuler et passes le saké, j'en parlerais à personne. Sauf si…<br>Z.  
>P.S. : Tu peux toujours parler. Qui se planque comme un voleur dans la salle d'entraînement ? Rends-moi mon t-shirt.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Espèce de … ! Tu oses me faire du chantage ?! Tiens la voilà ta bouteille ! Mais dis adieu à ton t-shirt : je vais m'en servir pour faire une poupée vaudou et te maudire !<br>Sanji_

* * *

><p>Mon dieu, je tremble …<br>Z.

* * *

><p><em>Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule sale pelouse !<br>Sanji  
>P.S. : Usopp trouve qu'on agit bizarrement, arrêtes tout de suite avec tes putains de bouts de papiers ou je te les faits manger ! À la sauce aigre douce ma gueule !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh eh Sanji, on mange quoi ce soir ?<br>M.D.L**

* * *

><p><em>Ah mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! ARRÊTEZ DE PRENDRE MA CUISINE POUR UN TABLEAU EN LIEGE !<br>P.S. : Zorro je te hais !  
>Sanji<em>

* * *

><p>C'est d'ma faute, maintenant, si t'fais pas attention à ta cuisine, Cuistot du Dimanche ?<br>Z.

* * *

><p>Sanji s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'il serait possible de racheter des bandages et de l'alcool, je n'en ai plus à l'infirmerie.<br>Merci d'avance.  
>Tony Tony Chopper.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chopper… Oui, je les mettrais sur la liste des courses, mais s'il te plaît, ne suit pas l'exemple du Marimo décérébré : j'ai besoin de mon plan de travail.<br>Sanji  
>P.S. : Zorro ! T'as pas honte d'embarquer Chopper dans tes conneries ?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai faaaaiiimmmmm !<br>M.D.L.**

* * *

><p>Nan mais je rêve ?! Vous gaspillez <span>MES<span> précieux post-it pour ça ? Zorro ! Je le rajoute à ta dette ! C'est toi l'initiateur de tout ce bordel ! Comment oses-tu entraîner l'innocent Chopper ?! Tu es un monstre !  
>Nami<p>

* * *

><p>Nami, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me montrer ta petite culotte s'il te plaît ?<br>Brook.  
>(<em>Born to be wiild! Born to be wiiiild!)<em>

* * *

><p><em>BRRRROOK! <em>_SORS DE MA CUISINE !  
>Sanji<em>

* * *

><p>Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre relation épistolaire « Next Gen » mais … vos allées et venues troublent Franky. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe là-haut. Je lui dis quoi ? Que vous expérimentez une nouvelle manière de communiquer ?<br>L'invincible Usopp  
>P.S. : en faisant les hamacs, j'ai trouvé le t-shirt de Zorro dans celui de Sanji, c'est normal ?<p>

* * *

><p>Ah tiens, tu flashes sur les odeurs viriles Love Cook ? Les phéromones des soutifs de Nami te suffisent plus ?<br>Z.

* * *

><p><em>Je vais t'étrangler, te briser, te disséquer, de scalper, t'éviscérer,<em> _t'émasculer, te hacher, te broyer, t'écrabouiller, te cuire, de démembrer, t'écarteler, te jeter par-dessus bord…  
>Sanji<em>

* * *

><p>Et si t'arrêtais de causer pour mettre en application tes menaces ? Ça changerait non ?<br>Z.  
>P.S. : au lieu de faire du fétichisme, vient me voir à l'œuvre.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La cuisine est devenue trop lointaine pour ton sens de l'orientation désastreux, tu t'attaques à mon hamac maintenant ? Je ne m'inviterais même pas dans tes cauchemars les plus effrayants !<br>Sanji.  
>P.S. : c'est toi qui m'as volé ma chemise bleu porte-bonheur ?<em>

* * *

><p>Si tu veux la revoir un jour, monte.<br>Z.

* * *

><p><em>Dans tes rêves Marimo !<br>Sanji_

* * *

><p><strong>FAAAIIIIIMMMMMMMMM !<br>M.D.L**

* * *

><p>Pardonnez-moi de m'imposer à vous de nouveau mais… la prochaine fois, faites moins de bruit s'il vous plait, Chopper était à deux doigts de monter voir si vous alliez bien, j'ai dû lui expliquer de manière <span>très<span> imagée qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Faites gaffe la prochaine fois. Merci, c'est pour son bien.  
>L'inestimable Usopp.<p>

_Fin~_


End file.
